Lelouch Vi Britannia
Lelouch Vi Britannia, currently living under the alias of Lelouch Lamperouge, is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Skills and Abilities Geass Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. However, this power does have limitations, conditions, and side effects: *Only affects the nervous system. *Commands must be issued verbally. *The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. *Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. *The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness (such as erasing memories or casting a hallucination on a person) will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. It should be noted that in non-canon appearances, his Geass could be used to unlock memories, or put someone into an eternal sleep. *An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, but the conditional command Lelouch gives Suzaku is still in effect more than a year later. *The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. *A victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them. Intellect and Chess Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. His greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. As a child, he was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. However, the one person that he was unable to defeat was his older brother, Schneizel. As a teenager, he utilized his masterful skills in real combat, leading a small band of terrorists to victory against overwhelming odds. He could manipulate people and factions with well-spoken speeches and clever deceptions. The series repeatedly demonstrates Lelouch's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Stage 14, when Mao says C.C. 's name, Lelouch instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Mao's identity - including the correct one. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the F.L.E.I.J.A. countermeasure in 19 seconds typing at a incredibly fast speed. Personality Lelouch is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While in public, Lelouch conducts himself as sociable, likeable, and often easy going. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. Lelouch is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against nobility. In general, Lelouch takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others, especially Shirley, his fellow classmate. In battle, Lelouch is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. During a landslide, he wiped out many of the enemy forces, and indirectly, several civilian casualties. Lelouch put it off as a simple "mathematical overestimation." It should be noted that he questioned himself when Shirley said that the incident claimed her father's life, but thanks to C.C., Lelouch is resolved to harden his heart against any more bloodshed. He also saw no problem with collapsing a large portion of Tokyo, resulting in countless military and civilian casualties. Relationship Guide *C.C. - Contractor Category:Characters